


Double Hang

by QuiteMagicalBane



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Double Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My tagging sucks I know, This honestly doesnt have much for the double date, Tyrus Week, Walker and Andi arent together, buttttt TJ and Cyrus ship it, date, fear of homophobia? kinda? they dont wanna show PDA bc they dont wanna risk it, like 1500 words is jsut Cyrus and TJ, or "Double Hang"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteMagicalBane/pseuds/QuiteMagicalBane
Summary: Tyrus week, day 4: Double DateAndi wants to go to an art show with Walker and brings TJ and Cyrus along because she was worried it's weird to hang out with him alone when she's still with Jonah.Most of this is actually just Tyrus, hardly any real Wandi but there are one or two paragraphs of TJ shipping it.





	Double Hang

**Author's Note:**

> I had a busy day Tuesday and didn't get a chance to write this for Wednesday, so I decided that since I'm not really all that pumped or inspired for Roadtrip that I'm going to skip that one and just push this on and AU down a day. So Swings will still be Saturday and AU will be tomorrow

Cyrus was standing in front of his mirror making sure his outfit was in check, simple but nice, perfect. He ran a comb through his messy hair and glanced down at his phone, two texts from two of his favorite people.   
  
FROM: _Andi 12:15 pm:_ _  
__Are you excited??_ _  
__  
__TO: Andi 12:20pm:_ _  
__Yes, I am ecstatic to hang out with my ex-crushes girlfriend with her ex almost crush who has a crush on her :P_ _  
_ _  
__FROM: Andi 12:23 pm:_ _  
__At least TJ will be there!_ __  
  


_FROM: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy <3 12:18 pm:_ _  
__We’re meeting at The Spoon, right?_ _  
_ _  
__TO: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy <3 12:20 pm:_ _  
__YUPPERS!_ _  
_ _  
__FROM: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy <3 12:21 pm:_ _  
__How did we end up dragged into this again?_ _  
_ _  
__TO: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy <3 12:22pm:_ _  
__:)) <33_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_It was a valid question, Cyrus was wondering the same even though he knew the story;  
  
Cyrus and Andi had been sitting at The Spoon over a plate of baby taters and milkshakes. Buffy had been busy doing something with her mom so it was just them. They had been chatting as usual about random topics, everything from Jonah to Buffy to Tater Theater when Andi got a text from Walker.   
_  
FROM: Walker 3:30 pm:  
Heyyy! There’s another art show this weekend, wanna come with?_  
  
It said. Cyrus looked at it then at Andi. “Well, do you want to go?” he asked.  
  
“Of course I do!” Andi said, “but I don’t think I should.”  
  
“Why? What’s the problem?”  
  
“Jonah,” she answered.   
  
“What about Jonah?” Cyrus asked, “I thought he was good with him after the art show?”   
  
“He is.” She sets her phone back on the table and groans. “But it’s still weird, isn’t it? Hanging out with a boy who liked or _likes_ me? And who I was starting to like. It’s weird right?”   
  
“Only if you make it weird,” Cyrus said with a shrug before popping another Baby Tater in his mouth.   
  
“I don’t know. I’d feel a lot better about it if it weren’t just us...” She says smiling at Cyrus.  
  
Cyrus pauses his hand going for another tater, “that’s a hint.” He says, “isn’t it?” Her grin widens.  
  
“TJ can come too!” She exclaims.   
  
“Then it will seem like a double date.”   
  
“It’s a double hang!” She argues. Cyrus appreciates the allusion to when he and Jonah went on a “double hang” but feels the need to point out that that was definitely a _date_. Even if he puked in his shoe at the end.   
  
“Keep in mind, last time I went on a “double hang” I ended up with a girlfriend,” he said. “And a vomit-filled shoe.”   
  
Andi pleaded with him and even offered to buy him another plate of Baby Taters for a solid ten minutes before he finally agreed. And then he had to do the same with TJ an hour later to convince him.   
  
  
And that’s how he ended up here, getting ready to head to The Spoon to meet his boyfriend.  
  
He was supposed to meet TJ before meeting Walker at the art show. so they could walk together and get something for lunch first, then Andi was coming around 1:30  to head to the art show. The walk to The spoon was approximately 15 minutes and he had twenty minutes until he was supposed to meet him there. He leaned down and tied his shoes and hoped these ones would not end up ruined like the last ones.   
  
TO: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy <3 12:29 pm:  
Leaving now! See you soon!  
  
FROM: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy<3 12:30 pm:  
I’m almost there, Tater tots and chocolate milkshake?   
  
TO: Not So Scary Boyfriend Guys<3 12:30 pm:  
Baby Taters*** but OF COURSE!  
  
He smiled down at his phone before stuffing it into his pocket and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
He walked into The Spoon, a few drops of water in his hair and on his shoulder from the beginning of a drizzle. He was relieved, honestly. It was a hot day, but not only hot. Muggy too, like you could feel the dampness in the air clinging to your skin which only made it a hundred times worse. He spotted TJ in a booth towards the back and headed in that direction. He sat in his usual clothes, a hoodie and jeans, and his hair as perfect as ever.  
  
TJ turned and looked in his direction and his mouth instantly formed into a smile lighting up his entire face. Cyrus couldn’t help the smile that formed on his own face at seeing him and seeing him look so happy to see little old him. He walked over to the table TJ was sat at and said a quick greeting.   
  
“Baby Taters!” Cyrus exclaimed before grabbing one and throwing it into his mouth. TJ sat across from his with the cutest smile plastered on his face. “And they're still hot!”   
  
“I told you I was going to order them, Underdog,” TJ said with a sarcastic voice despite his still smiling face.   
  
“Yeah, but they usually take forever!” Cyrus said. He had this weird amount of energy that he hadn’t had before. Maybe it was the baby taters. Though it was more likely just TJ’s presence. “I’m guessing Amber was the waitress?” he guessed.  
  
“Yeah,” TJ confirmed. “How’d you know?”   
  
“That’s the _only_ time I get warm taters,” he explains before sticking another tater in his mouth. “Truly the best part of befriending her” He looked to his left and saw Amber standing there, bored at the cash register. He did a frantic wave with a smile and received the same back.  
  
“How do you do that?” TJ asks curiously, not specifying what he was referring to.   
  
“Do what?” Cyrus asked and took a long sip of the chocolate milkshake in front of him.   
  
“Become friends with _anyone,”_ he said. “Even people your friends hate?” he says before gesturing to himself.   
  
“Did you forget I’m the child of __four therapists?” Cyrus questions making TJ laugh. “But really, everyone is redeemable. And neither of you have ever done anything bad to me. My friendships and who I think could make cool or good friends isn’t dictated by Andi or Buffy’s opinions or experiences. Just mine.”   
  
TJ is staring at him with a dazed look in his eye and Cyrus begins to wonder if he zoned out during his tangent. “Sorry, was that rambly and too nice?” He rushes out.   
  
TJ shakes his head quickly, “no! Not at all, I was just… impressed, I guess," He says and Cyrus lets out a relieved breath.   
  
They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Cyrus eats his baby taters, TJ stealing one every few minutes. “So, do I know this guy?” TJ asks.  
  
It takes a confused moment for it to click that he’s talking about Walker but when it does Cyrus asks “Did you get a caricature drawing done at my party?” 

“No,” TJ answers.   
  
“Then probably not”  
  
TJ nods, “Who is he?”   
  
Cyrus shrugs, unsure of the answer himself really. “He’s an artist, obviously. He and Andi hung out at my party. I only ever really met him when he came here to draw Buffy, Andi, and I as a going away present for Buffy.” He answers. “He seemed pretty nice.”  
  
TJ nods again and it falls back into the calm silence for a while until Cyrus and he falls into conversations full of smiles, laughter, and teasing.   
  
After what feels like no time Cyrus gets a text from Andi saying she would be there soon and he’s a bit shocked. He really hadn’t realized the time went by that quick. He sends back an okay before letting TJ know.  
  
Ten minutes later, Andi walks in holding the door open with her foot so she can shake out the rainbow umbrella in her hand and Cyrus looks out the window for the first time since he came in. It’s pouring now and Cyrus’s eyes widen. Andi gets to the table with a smile, sporting ripped overall shorts, a stripped t-shirt, and black boots. “How long has it been raining like that?”   
  
“Like, half an hour,” Andi replies shaking her head. “You didn’t notice?” She looks toward the window and back to him. 

  
“Nooo. I didn’t bring an umbrella!” he groans.  
  
TJ pulls something black from under the table and shakes it in the air, “Luckily, I did”  
  
Cyrus makes a relieved ‘Phew’ noise. “Thank God!” he exclaims. “You do _not_ want to see my hair wet. It becomes a mess.”  
  
“You should see mine.” TJ says, “with all this gel.” he cringes inwardly. “Not. nice.”  
  
Cyrus fake pouts, “Looks like we’ll never get the dance and kiss in the rain of my dream,” he says and TJ and Andi both laugh at him. Andi picks up Cyrus’s milkshake and takes a big slurp of it receiving a falsely offended look from Cyrus. She sticks her tongue out and puts the cup back on the table in front of him.  
  
Andi pulls out her phone and looks at the time, “are you guys ready to go?” She asks. TJ looks to Cyrus and they both nod and starts standing up and walking towards the exit. “Wait!” Cyrus says as they get about 3 booths away from their own and runs back and takes a long drink from his cup, finishing off his milkshake before running back to the other two. Andi is smiling at him and TJ playfully rolls his eyes.   
  
On the walk over TJ and Cyrus both hold the umbrella between them, hands overlapping making it so they can hold hands but not draw attention.  
  
  
  
  
At the art show, Walker is already standing outside under a canopy waiting for them. He waves at them quickly. Well, more at Andi than TJ or Cyrus. TJ did vaguely recognize him from the party and recalled thinking the blond streak in his hair looked pretty cool. The building is nice, not much nicer than most of the others on the streets, but it wasn’t a total mess either. Andi ran ahead to Walker and TJ looked to Cyrus. Cyrus seemed to have his thinking face on(which TJ thought was adorable.) watching Andi and Walker go ahead. “What happened to Jonah?” TJ asked.  
  
“Huh?” Cyrus came out of his daze and looked up to TJ. “Oh! Nothing… their just friends.”   
  
“Tell that to Walker,” he retorted. “He’s making mad heart eyes.” he said teasingly.   
  
“Oh you’re one to talk,” Cyrus said with a smile. “TJ Smitten”   
  
TJ dramatically rolls his eyes like he had when he was first given the nickname by Buffy before he had even confessed his feelings to Cyrus.   
  
“Oo!” Cyrus exclaims. “That should be your new name in my phone!”  
  
TJ raises his eyebrows, “Do I wanna know what it is now?”   
  
“Not So Scary Boyfriend Guy!” Cyrus said. He should have guessed. Both of their nicknames from the swingset have stuck, though TJ often called Cyrus Muffin or Somersault depending on the mood. The two slight changes made TJ smile.   
  
They are now approaching the entrance when Cyrus and TJ both hear from a few feet ahead “Bas mitzvah boy! Hey!” Cyrus waves from where he is. They finally reach the canopy and TJ tightens his hand around Cyrus’s before taking the umbrella and shaking it out.   
  
“About time, slowpokes,” And says teasingly to them.  
  
“Well, sorry we didn’t take off running with you,” Cyrus retorts.   
  
Andi rolls her eyes. “Walker this is TJ, TJ, Walker,” she says and they shake hands.  
  
  
  
  
TJ is convinced this might be the longest date of his life. There are multiple factors that lead to this.   
  
Firstly is, he isn’t much of an art guy. He can’t hold a conversation about a piece of art for the life of him, whereas Walker and Andi seem to be able to hold half hour long conversations for each painting or drawing. Cyrus seems to be the same, though. So they came up with a game. They both would give the most bullcrap explanations for every painting and whoever's explanation is better or funnier, gets a point.   
  
Secondly, watching Walker pine over Andi was almost painful. But what was worse was seeing how animated and happy Andi seemed around _him_. TJ couldn’t help but wonder why they weren’t together. As of now TJ had only really seen Andi upset by or stressed out because of Jonah. But she didn’t seem like that with Walker. But, alas, just because he had an amazing relationship now didn’t make him an expert on relationships so he told himself to but out.   
  
And lastly, he couldn’t hold Cyrus’s hand. He wasn’t entirely sure why but he felt that extra push to today. And though he was tempted to just say screw it and take his hand in his own, he couldn’t. They had both decided to keep their relationship a bit quiet for now and not show tons of PDA or tell everyone who would listen. Plus, this place was full of older people, and you never really know how they will respond to two boys holding hands.  
  
Andi and Walker both stopped again and looked at another piece of art, only this one, as far as TJ could tell was was a just a mirror, albeit a nice mirror. It was probably some “You are art” thing. Cyrus looked up at him and said: “What do think this one is about?”   
  
He thought about it for a moment before going with it, “I think it’s about those two boys” he gestures at the mirror and the TJ inside it gestures back. “The really cute one and the tall one.” He clarifies he sees Cyrus’s cheeks go pink in the mirror. “And about how clearly the taller one wants to take the cute one's hand,” he adds quietly.   
  
Cyrus smiles, and the back of their hands brush softly together and it sends little tingles up TJ’s arm. After another second Cyrus interlocks, their pinkies and TJ feels a stupidly big smile pull at his mouth and he feels himself blush so he looks down and away.  
  
Andi and Walker start walking again, TJ can hear their giggling and sees Andi nudge him in the side with her elbow. He can’t help but root for Walker again. They really do seem good for each other.  
  
TJ and Cyrus follow a few feet behind with their pinkies still interlocked at their sides where no one can really tell. Walker and Andi stop and  Andi seems to gasp and gesture for them to catch up and they walk a little bit faster, trying not to swing their connected arms too much.   
  
“Isn’t this one just beautiful guys?”   
  
On the wall hangs a canvas with a painting with a silhouette of two people, you can’t really tell their gender or ages, on a swing set against a beautiful light blue shade that’s stunning against the black silhouettes. “Yeah,” TJ says. “It really is.” he feels a smile pull and looks down to Cyrus.   



End file.
